villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Magica De Spell
|hobby = Seeking to steal McDuck's Number One Dime. |goals = Gain the Midas Touch and be the most powerful rich woman in the world. Restore her brother Poe to his true from (both failed). |crimes = Theft Attempted murder Kidnapping Conspiracy Attempted theft Domestic abuse Usage of dark magic Brainwashing Possession |type of villain = Psychopathic Witch}} Magica De Spell is one of the main antagonists of the Scrooge McDuck comic book series, as well as DuckTales TV series and its 2017 reboot of the same name. She is an evil anthropomorphic Italian duck sorceress who relentlessly seeks to steal Scrooge McDuck's Number One Dime, which she believes endows whoever owns it the power to become immensely wealthy and conquer the world, though she also wants to melt the Number One Dime and convert into a powerful amulet with the spell as she tried unsuccessfully with coins of not enough value to her in order to magically endow herself with the special but mythical ability called the "Midas Touch" (named after the fabled Phrygian king of Greek mythology), and with it, Magica De Spell would be the more wealthy and powerful woman on Earth. She lives in a shack to Mount Vesuvius within the European country of Italy. Magica herself is quite fascinated by the occult and she comes from a long line of witches, though Magica is a rather weak-powered spellcaster, and she usually has to rely on artifacts, potions, or sometimes even mundane tricks, even without getting her hands dirty. She is generally unable to perform meaningful magic without at least a magic wand, to the point that the witch society is reluctant to call her one of their own and labeled her as a "Sorceress" instead. History In the Comics Magica appears as one the main villains of the Duck universe comics and even appeared in Darkwing Duck as a major villain. She first appears in "The Midas Touch" in 1961 and had since appears in many other issues and other media. ''DuckTales'' (1987 cartoon) Like most witches, Magica has a pet (a dark crow named Poe, who was actually her brother, but was accursed and doomed to be a crow for all eternity). Unlike other characters, she believes McDuck's Number One Dime a magic medallion that grants its owner the ablitiy to earn all the money in the world. She plans on stealing the Number One Dime to create her own wealth that will make her the most richest and power person to achieve global domination. ''DuckTales'' (2017) Personality Original With looks that could kill, and a deep Neapolitan accent, Magica is not to be taken lightly. She has an evil lair located near Mount Vesuvius. She is known for being incredibly hammy and ostentatious, often giving long rambling speeches and not knowing when to stop. However, she is very determined, enthusiastic, dedicated, and staunch, stalking and watching Scrooge on her crystal ball and hunting him down relentlessly. Reboot During the first season, she keeps pressuring her niece into doing her bidding. When Lena finally tries to tell the Ducks the truth, Magica grows strong enough to possess Lena's body; not only preventing her from warning them but also allowing Magica to get even closer to Scrooge. However, unlike her original counterpart, Magica expressed pity towards Scrooge in one episode, when his family had deserted him and helped him get back to his old self again. Videogames ''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers'' Magica appears as the secondary antagonist of this game, working for Merlock. ''DuckTales: Remastered'' In the game, Scrooge McDuck finds a secret treasure map and, being the greedy man he is, chases after them. Magica follows him behind the shadows, and after Scrooge finally collects all the treasures, Magica kidnaps Huey, Dewey and Louie and demands the five treasures, along with Scrooge's Number One Dime if he ever wants to see them back. Scrooge is forced to temporarily work together with Flintheart Glomgold to get through Mt. Vesuvius, where she awaits. However, in the final level, Flintheart steals Scrooge's treasures and dime and gives them to Magica, revealing they have been in cahoots the whole time. It is also revealed that Magica was the one who sold Scrooge the painting in which the treasure map was hidden. She uses the treasures to bring Count Dracula Duck back from the dead. She sends Dracula Duck out to kill Scrooge and takes off. However, as Scrooge finishes off Dracula Duck, Magica is arguing with Flintheart, who only wants to give her the dime if she gives him the five treasures back so he can finally become richer than Scrooge, much to Magica's annoyance. The dime gets blasted to the top of Mt. Vesuvius, which is about to erupt. She transforms into a vulture, with Flintheart clinging onto her in order to get the treasures he wants. However, Scrooge reclaims his dime and escapes with his nephews, forcing Magica and Flintheart to flee in defeat, much to their anger. Although Flintheart is sent to prison, Magica's fate remains unknown. Relatives Magica De Spell has a lot relatives that appeared and mentioned in the Italian stories. *Tragica (great-grandmother; mentioned) *Granny De Spell (grandmother) *Poe (brother) *Rosolio (cousin) *Minima De Spell (niece) *Matilda, (cousin) *Adelia (fairy cousin) Portrayals In the 1987 series and the remastered video game, Magica was voiced by the late , who also voiced other villains: *Ma Beagle - DuckTales (original) *Natasha Fatale - The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show *Witch Hazel - Looney Tunes *Lucifer - Disney’s Cinderella *Wheezy - Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Sour Kangaroo - Horton Hears a Who *Witch Hazel - 1952 Donald Duck short film: Trick or Treat In the reboot, Magica is voiced by . When possessing Lena, Magica's voice is initially blended with , then fully becomes Glenn's once Magica settles into Lena's body. Trivia *She apparently has some kind of history with Scrooge as she constantly mentions her goal to get "grim revenge" on him. However, their connections have yet been revealed. *Magica's appearance is on Italian actresses Sophia Loren and Gina Lollobrigida, along with the iconic character Morticia Addams of the famous Addams Family gothic black comedy franchise. *In her first story, Magica explains that for her spell any coin belonging to Scrooge can be used: his Number One Dime is simply the most powerful due to their prolonged contact over the years *Despite being depicted as weak against garlic in the comics, she herself used them as a weapon in her debut. *Magica believes she is the disciple of the ancient sorceress Circe but that has never been proven. *In the DuckTales reboot, Magica speaks with a British accent. When she possesses Lena, she speaks with a mixture of both of their voices before settling for Lena's American accent. *She now appears in Ducktales' Season 2 intro, taking Big Time Beagle's place. External links *Magica De Spell on DisneyWiki. Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Hegemony Category:Elementals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Misandrists Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Game Bosses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Siblings Category:Deal Makers Category:Crime Lord Category:Heretics Category:Outcast Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nihilists Category:Conspirators Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fragmental Category:Possessor Category:Evil Creator Category:Crossover Villains Category:Psychics Category:Oppressors Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Supremacists Category:In Love Category:Ducktales Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Protagonists Category:Dark Forms Category:Master of Hero Category:Liars Category:Incompetent Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Enigmatic Category:Trickster Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:Non-Action Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Immortals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brainwashers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version